


My Brown Eyed Boy

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slashy Man from U.N.C.L.E. fanvid all about the fabulous Napoleon Solo. Who doesn't love his vanity, his swish and panache? Isn't he gorgeous? No wonder Illya loves him so much!</p>
<p>Song by Van Morrison</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brown Eyed Boy

  
  



End file.
